Sid
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When Sid's life falls apart does he have the courage to make it better


Sid laid in bed wondering what to do, he didn't want to ring Tony as he knew he was busy with Michelle, Jal and Chris were out of town at one of Jal's auditions and he had pissed Cassie off once again and once again he didn't actually know what he had done to piss her off but he had. He went down stairs and it was quiet.

"Mum", Sid said.

He was about to say dad but suddenly realised he had passed away. His mum wasn't in, he went to the fridge and drunk the milk from the bottle and sat thinking for a while. He went to college and sat on the grass just staring ahead. He had no idea what to do. Maxxie came to join him with Anwar. Sid looked at them.

"You ok", Anwar asked.

Sid didn't reply he just looked ahead as Anwar looked across the the field staring at the college. Maxxie looked at Anwar and then the boys just sat in silence.

"What have I got", Sid asked.

"What do you mean", Maxxie asked.

"Your going to be in the West end, his going to have his own business, Tony is going to go university, Chelle is doing the same, Jal will go music college and Chris well he technically has a job. Where does that leave me, Sid the fucking loser", Sid asked.

"Your not a loser", Anwar replied.

"Fucking hell I am. I've messed up with Cassie", Sid replied.

"That's girls for you", Maxxie replied.

"Even my dad had enough of me", Sid replied.

"That's bullshit", Maxxie replied.

Sid looked up and hugged Maxxie as Anwar watched. Sid missed his dad always giving him advice. His dad always knew how to help out. Anwar noticed there was still something bothering his friend. He looked at Maxxie making him look. Sid started to cry.

"Sid", Maxxie said.

Sid hugged Maxxie and Anwar gave him a pill to try and cheer his friend up. Sid took the pill and looked at the boys. He knew he'd have to come clean sooner or later.

"I've lost Tony", Sid said.

"How", Anwar asked.

"I don't know", Sid replied.

"There must be a reason", Maxxie asked.

"Because his a fucking cunt", Sid replied.

Sid turned away from his friends. The truth was he didn't know why Tony suddenly hates him and is turning other against him. He had slept with Michelle but Tony wasn't dating her when it happened and before his bus accident Tony was being a dick to Michelle trying to get her to go with Sid. Sid went home and laid on his bed. He looked though a photo album and found a picture of his dad.

"What do I do dad. What the fuck do I do", Sid asked.

The doorbell rang and Sid went down amd answered it. Jal was standing there alone. He let her in and shut the door.

"Where's Chris", Sid asked.

"He went to see Maxxie and Anwar", Jal replied.

"How was your audition", Sid asked.

"Fucking dreadful", Jal replied.

Sid and Jal went upstairs and smoked a spliff and Sid laid on the bed as Jal just looked at him. He started to cry as Jal quickly hugged her friend. She was taken back by Sid suddenly bursting into tears but she knew something had to be wrong as Sid never cries, well not for no reason anyway.

"Sid what's wrong", Jal asked.

"I've fucked up", Sid replied crying.

"How", Jal asked.

"Tony hates me, Cassie hates me, Chelle probably hates me. I'm a fucking mess Jal", Sid replied crying.

"What did you do to Tony and Cassie", Jal asked.

"I got the wrong idea with Cassie and as for Tony he hasn't spoken to me in days", Sid replied.

"I'll speak to him", Jal replied.

The next day Jal went up to Tony in college and pushed him into an empty classroom. She looked at him as he smiled.

"What the fuck Tony", Jal said.

"I don't know what your on about", Tony replied.

"You've upset Sid", Jal replied.

Tony looked down at the ground. He didn't realise his actions were upsetting his friend, his best friend. Tony looked up at Jal who looked pissed off and was waiting for Tony to answer her.

"Sorry", Tony said.

"Its not me you should be apologising to", Jal said.

Tony got up and went to find Sid. He found him in the toilets looking in the mirror. Seeing Toby's reflection Sid turned around. Tony smiledcat his friend.

"What do you want", Sid asked.

"I want to say sorry", Tony replied.

"You haven't spoken to me in days", Sid replied.

"I know", Tony replied.

"Why Tony. Why", Sid asked.

"I was pissed off with you. I hated you that moment you and Nips had sex well after I found out. I know I should of solved it like an adult but I didn't", Tony replied.

"Chelle came on to me", Sid replied.

Sid and Tony hugged and made up. They started laughing at the memories they have together and Sid smiled at his best friend.

 **Authors note: Please review as I love reading what everyone thought of my fanfics :)**


End file.
